This bubbling hatred
by peetapuff
Summary: What if Peeta was killed before the quarter quell? What if Katniss and Snow were caught up in it? DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hunger games characters


Where am I? My head hurts and my throat burns. I try to sit up but something is stopping me. I open my eyes to be assaulted with a bright light. I blink a few times and once my eyes adjust I see that the reason I can't sit up is because I'm strapped to a medical cot. There's a strap on my chest, one around my waist and then again across my legs and ankles. I see that I'm in a room covered with tiles on the floor and walls. I hear voices and I look to the left. Standing at the far end of the room, I see four maybe five people in white lab coats, with clipboards whispering about something I can't hear. "What? Are you talking about me? What are you talking about?" The voice I hear doesn't sound like mine, it sounds soft, scared and croaky. The people, which I'm guessing are scientist or doctors, stop talking and look at me stunned and some of them even scared... They all rush forward to stand about one metre away. "H-how are you feeling?" a short blonde haired woman stands behind her clipboard. She look's familiar. "My name is Dr Everdeen, Do you remember your name?"

"Yes I remember my name...its Katniss," I grudgingly spit out. Dr Everdeen flinches away. "Why? What's wrong? What happened?"

"Well." A tall, thin man with black wispy hair and piercing, blue eyes solemnly answers, "You have been in a very bad accident. There was an explosion and you were thrown ten metres into a pole and you've been in a deep sleep state for three weeks,"

"Then why am I strapped down to this cot? And why is Dr Everdeen and the other doctors afraid of me?"

"While you were in your sleep state you were calling out for someone named Peeta and when one of the doctors came to sedate you or see if you were awake you physically and emotionally hurt them. You also told them to leave Peeta alone or else," I see a few of the doctors grimace at the memories. The thought of Peeta makes my stomach twist.

"Where is Peeta? Is he okay?" I sound desperate and don't care. I just want to know if my Peeta is okay. I want to see his blue eyes and honey-blonde hair. That shy smile that he always wears. To feel his muscles under my hands. I really just want to hold him close.

"Well Peeta was too close to the explosive and when the search for more survivors were called, no one else was found. They didn't find a whole body at least. Only parts of him were found…There was one other survivor though," I can feel my throat tighten and tears run down the side of my face and I want to give into the sobbing but I compose myself to ask a question.

"Wh-who was the oth-other survivor?" I choked the words out. The male doctor flipped through the pages of his clipboard and finally stops on a page and looks very closely.

"Someone by the name Snow." He looks up at me and I feel all the anger and hate boil from deep down inside of me and come out like a tidal wave crashing down. President Snow. He ruined my life and Peeta's by sending us into those games. I couldn't believe it.

"SNOW SHOULDN'T BE ALIVE! HE DOSEN'T DESERVE TO BE ALIVE! HE'S A HORRIBLE HUMAN BEING THAT NEEDS TO BE LOCKED AWAY OR KILLED FOR HIS CRIMES! HE KILLED PEETA! WHAT ARE YOU STILL STANDING HERE FOR GO AND KILL HIM! HE WILL KILL EVERYONE! LET ME GO! HE DESERVE'S TO DIE!" All the doctors stared at me. A few doctors, including Dr. Everdeen ran out of the room afraid. The male doctor that had been talking to me walks over to a little metal table and picks something, I'm not quite sure what, up. When he turns around again I see it's a syringe filled with a light purple liquid.

"Sorry, Katniss but I have to do this for safety reasons," He plunges the syringe deep into one of the veins on my right arm and pushes down on the end. Once all the liquid was emptied into my system I felt drowsiness tugging at the corners of my eyes. I refused to be engulfed into the blackness afraid I would never awaken. I kept screaming at the male doctor and finally my eyes fell shut. I could see nothing and then soon I could hear nothing. It felt like I was floating. Images were flashing through my head. Peeta and I in the first games. My first encounter with Snow. My first kiss with Peeta. I realised I would never get to spend time with my beloved Peeta again. It felt as if my heart constricted. Hot, bubbling anger filled me the moment Snow came to mind. Why should he get to live, when all he does is bring pain and sadness and loss to everyone? Why should he live when he doesn't have a single compassionate bone in his body? What did he have that Peeta didn't? It was Snow that deserved to be dead, not Peeta. Why was this happening to me? I just wanted to live. I didn't want to kill Peeta in those games. I didn't want to kill any of the people. It's time that Snow got a taste of his own medicine, and my oh my does that taste bad. I'm going to kill President Snow, whether it's the last thing I do.


End file.
